bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Previously Evicted Contestant
Previously Evicted House Guest is a recurring twist in Big Brother. The twist gives players who were previously evicted a shot at re-entering the game and potentially winning. Usually, there is a public vote or a challenge to determine who will re-enter the game. So far, five seasons of the US version have featured this twist (Big Brother 3, Big Brother 6, Big Brother 9, Big Brother 13, and Big Brother 15), while the inaugural Canadian version (Big Brother 1) featured the twist. Previously Evicted House Guest Seasons Big Brother 3 In Big Brother 3, the first four evicted House Guests were asked questions about how much they'd be willing to give up to re-enter the house. These questions left only Amy Crews and Eric Ouellette remaining. The remaining seven House Guests then voted for one of the two to re-enter the game, with Amy winning with a 5-2 vote. Big Brother 6 In Big Brother 6, the House Guests learned that one of three House Guests (Kaysar Ridha, Michael Donnellan, and Eric Littmann) would return to the game. Ashlea Evans was not eligible due to leaving sequesting. On the night the returning player would join the house, Kaysar won the right to re-join the house after receiving 82% of the public vote. Big Brother 9 Big Brother 9 featured two previously evicted House Guests returning to the game for the first time in Big Brother history, although one of these was not due to a twist. Sharon Obermueller returned to the game to be the "soulmate" of Joshuah Welch after Neil Garcia, Joshuah's original "soulmate", walked from the game. Later on in the game, similiar to Big Brother 3, the remaining eight House Guests had a choice of voting back in a "Mystery House Guest" based on a public vote (Alex Coladonato) or the previously evicted House Guest, James Zinkand. James won the right to re-enter the game after being voted back in by a 5-3 vote. Big Brother 13 Big Brother 13 had a public vote to see which of the fiirst four evicted House Guests (Keith Henderson, Cassi Colvin, Dominic Briones, and Brendon Villegas) would return to battle with the fifth person evicted for a chance to re-enter the game. Brendon Villegas won the public vote, beating Lawon Exum in the battle and returning to the game. Big Brother 14 If the reset button was not pressed by the ch then there would have been some evicted houseguest returning. Big Brother Canada 1 Gary came back to the house after the public got to give one of the 4 Jury members (Alec, AJ, Topaz, and Gary) a second chance and a spot in the final five. Gary won with 35% of the vote. He is by far the most successful making it to the final two and lost 4-3 due to Topaz's mistake while voting. Had this mistake not happened he would have been the only winner to be evicted from the house. Big Brother 15 Big Brother 15 will feature a Jury member returning like BB Canada; however, unlike BB Canada, they will compete in a competition and not a public vote. In Week 9, the four jury members (Candice Stewart, Judd Daugherty, Jessie Kowalski and Helen Kim) competed against one another and the current HouseGuests in the HOH competition. The goal for the jurors was to collect ten balls before the other three in order to return; if the juror also collected ten balls before the current HouseGuests, he or she would also become the HOH that week. Judd was the last juror standing, so he re-entered the Big Brother House, but he lost the HOH competition. In-Game Success In the five seasons to feature this twist, four of them (Big Brother 3, Big Brother 9, Big Brother 13, and Big Brother 15) saw the previously evicted House Guest reach the Jury Stage. These players include Amy Crews (Big Brother 3), Sharon Obermueller (Big Brother 9), James Zinkand (Big Brother 9), Brendon Villegas (Big Brother 13), Judd Daugherty (Big Brother 15) and Gary (Canada 1)(although the re-entry for the later 2 was done at the jury stage). Of returning players only Gary made it to the final 2 where he lost in a controversial final vote. Trivia *Kaysar Ridha is the only previously evicted HouseGuest that did not reach the Jury Stage upon his re-entry. **He is also the only previously evicted HouseGuest to compete in multiple seasons. *Up until Big Brother 12, a HouseGuest would return to the game every three seasons. **According to rumors, Big Brother 12 had intended to feature a returning HouseGuest as the pre-jury boots were sequestered. However, after Kristen Bitting was shown a revealing goodbye message from showmance partner Hayden Moss, this idea was dropped. *Sharon Obermueller is the only previously evicted HouseGuest to return due to reasons other than a twist (Sharon returned to replace Neil Garcia as Joshuah Welch's "soulmate" after Neil walked from the game. *Judd Daugherty and Gary are the only previously evicted HouseGuests that returned to the game after being a member of the jury. Category:Twists